Older Sasuke and Younger Sasuke Conversation
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Here is a glimpse that is going into "A Forgotten Adventure". What happens when Older Sasuke and Younger Sasuke meet and chat? Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to give you guy's a preview for what's to come in "A Forgotten Adventure".**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

Sasuke was heading for Sound. He had everything packed. He was on his way to the gates.

Leaving Naruto.

Sakura.

Kakashi. Everyone. His feet stopped, he stood frozen. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

His.

Older.

Self.

Dude. He was geared up like Kakashi. What was going on?

"I know what your doing..." Older Sasuke said, stoic, and cold. Younger Sasuke stood frozen. Shocked out of fear.

"...I'm going to be the one to tell you the truth of our brother's attack. There's more to it." Younger Sasuke got aggravated, with anger and rage.

"...HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" He didn't care if he got caught. He wanted revenge, nothing more. Older Sasuke pinned Younger Sasuke up against a wall, like his brother did at the Inn.

"...Just shut up and listen for once. I'm here to stop you from making the mistake I did. For Rain and Ryousuke. Especially Sakura."

"...She's annoying..." Younger Sasuke boasted, getting leverage. Older Sasuke snickered.

"...We both love her, and you know it. Itachi's not your target. Danzo is. Rain can't tell you what Itachi was hiding from you. But I can." What. Itachi was hiding shit from Sasuke?

"What do you mean?" Younger Sasuke asked.

"I had to do a sever amount of growing up if I wanted custody of Rain from Naruto. He and Sakura raised her well. That means accepting the fact."

"WHAT FACT?" Younger Sasuke was getting fed up about this. What was the point of-

"Itachi was ordered to kill our clan. It was a black op mission that Father brought upon himself and all the others."

Not a word.

Silence.

It had to be a lie.

"I know what your thinking." Older Sasuke said. He allowed Younger Sasuke to claim his throat again, and got on his feet. "It's the solid truth. Father was plotting against the village. Brother was sent into the black op as a spy. We weren't allowed to know anything since we were so young." Younger Sasuke remembered the night they were up so late for an argument.

_"Itachi, your the pipeline between the clan and the village nerve center. You understand that, don't you?"_

His father's words ran through his ears. He remembered now.

"I regret the murder I caused upon Itachi. It wasn't until I saw Rain for the first time after falling in love with her mother nearly 12 years after our 16 years of life that I realized that death wasn't a way to avenge a clan." Older Sasuke starred at the ground. Younger Sasuke saw it.

Tears. Older Sasuke looked at Younger Sasuke, and couldn't believe that he was doing this.

"I'm begging you, allow Itachi to live, and stay for Rain and Ryousuke's sake. There are other ways to gain power. Not Orochimaru."

"But,..." Younger Sasuke was trying to defend himself, but it didn't work. Was this for real?

"I don't want Rain growing up in pain and not knowing who she truly is. Even if Naruto was trying to protect her. She has a right to know who her father is, I learned that now. Remember what Rain asked me: If our Mother was alive,-"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Younger Sasuke snapped. He was getting fed up with this.

"Let me finish. She cries of sadness for the mistakes we make when the skies are dark and gloomy. When she's proud of the accomplishments, it'll rain with the sun high in the sky. Mikoto is a true angel." They stared at each other. Not moving. He never thought of it that way. Older Sasuke vanished, with a bolt of lightning hitting him, and leaving a small stream of brown smoke.

Sasuke was alone. But those words still blazed in his head.

Where's Sakura when you need her?


	2. Sneak Peak 2

**Here is Sneak Peak #2! It's going into "First Naruto Sasusaku Fanfic" and hope you all enjoy!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

  
**

April 11, 2011.

Kakashi was running through the halls of the hospital, and found Naruto near the surgery room.

"Naruto! What'd I miss?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, yet." Nartuo said, his hands all clammy. They both looked at the doors.

Hoping for the best.

"Wish Sasuke was here to see this." Naruto mumbled, starring at the floor. Sakura was on the other side.

In labor.

With Sasuke's son.

"I'm sure he'd want to be here." Kakashi assured, knowing his favorite student. Kakashi took a seat and pulled out his favorite book, while Naruto began pacing around the waiting room.

"Hard to believe it's here." Naruto looked at Kakashi, seeing him getting all teary. Who wouldn't be.

"Yeah. But, what's the worst that could happen." Naruto said.

Spoke too soon.

"NNAARRUUTTOO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! SASUKE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura's voice could be heard. Naruto was shaking his head no, while Kakashi was giggling into his book. The door opens to Shizune, who grabs Naruto's jacket.

"Come on! You got called." Shizune said, dragging Naruto in.

"No, wait! Shizune, I don't wanna die!" Naruto said as he got dragged into the operating room. Kakashi continued to laugh as he was reading, when he heard Naruto.

"OWWW! SAKURA, THAT'S MY GOOD HAND! LET GOO! OWWWWWW!" Poor Naruto.

"CAN IT, RAMEN BOY!" Sakura bellowed. There was so much screaming and racket, Kakashi barely heard a baby's cry. Kakashi jolted to look at the door, hearing the new sound.

It made it, after all.

* * *

"Ow... Why did Sakura have to brake my good hand." Naruto said, in tears as Kakashi bandaged his hand up. Sakura had one hell of a grip when it comes to labor.

"Lucky for me, I wasn't in there." Kakashi said, with an evil grin. They just got done when Tsunade came out, holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said, as she got both men's attention. "You sure you wanna name her Itachi?"

"'Her'?" Both Naruto and Kakashi said in unison. Naruto walked over and saw a new born baby, barely five pounds, with a scruff of black hair, barely covering a large forehead. Lucky for him, the baby was asleep. He looked outside, and saw that it was raining.

It hit him.

The perfect name.

"...Rain..." Naruto said, petting the baby's hair. Tsunade was in confusion. "...Rain Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

"I NEED TO GET IN THERE, NOW!" Lee said, trying to get into the hospital.

"Sorry, Lee. Sakura just got out of labor, and the Fith asked for her to get two to three days off."

"I need to see the bundle of joy which the Uchiha cursed her with!" Lee was ranting and causing a storm, Neji and Tenten were behind him, a few feet away from the gate, under and umbrella.

"Seesh. Ever since Lee found out that Sasuke got Sakura pregnant, he's been a wall about her protection." Tenten said, as Neji nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sakura woke up to feeling the urge to breath, again. She also didn't feel the extra weight. She heard a door open and found Naruto and Kakashi coming in, Naruto holding something.

"Hey. You wanna see your daughter?" Naruto asked, sweetly as ever. Sakura sat up, and held out her hands. Fair enough, Naruto brought the baby to Sakura, and placed her in her arms. She was dumfounded when she saw Rain. "Her name is Rain."

"Hi, Rain..." Sakura cooed softly, and laid her back on pillows that somehow Kakashi was able to adjust. Little Rain slowly opened her eyes to revreal emerald green, and looking at Sakura with curiosity. "Hello. I'm your mommy..." The baby made a sound in delight, and began crying, due to the fact that she was tired.

"How's your hand?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto.

"You. Owe. Me." That conversation finished when the door opened to Sai. Sakura immediately hid Rain by bringing her closer to her body, and Naruto got in the way.

"Hey, dickless. How are you feeling, ugly?" Sai asked, with a smile on his face.

"Fine. Your mission went ok?" Naruto asked, trying to get him to leave. Sai looked at the bundle Sakura was holding, and knew what it was.

"And this is?" Sai asked, pointing to Rain. No one made a move. "Well, I can tell I'm not wanted here. I'll inform of the cockroach of his bastard's child." And with those words, he left. Naruto's fists were formed, shaking.

"Easy, Naruto. Sakura just got Rain to sleep." Kakashi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	3. Sneak Peak 3

**Here is something completely random that popped into my head. All characters but Rain belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Roll Film!**

**AACCTTIIOONN

* * *

  
**

Rain stood feet away from Sasuke.

Her Idol.

Her father.

Sasuke pulled out his katana, and held it in front of him. Rain pulled out a kunai. Everything started to add up. It made sense. Rain starred into his eyes.

Cold and dark. Was this the same man from the photo of Squad Seven?

No.

It can't be.

"So..." Rain began, catching Sasuke by surprise. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were standing behind Sasuke. "Your Sasuke."

"What of it." Sasuke retorted. Rain didn't move. No one did. They all just stood and watched.

"...I guess Orochimaru was right. We do have a resemblance." Rain noted, making Sasuke raise an eye brow. Rain starred at the ground. Then, the unthinkable happened.

She dropped her kunai deliberately.

"Your not worth it." Rain said. It left everyone stunned. "You leave, rape Sakura Haruno, try to kill Naruto Sensei, and never wondered the problem."

"How do you about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. No one knew that. And it wasn't like she fought, she wanted that more than-

"She's my mother." Those were the words that made Sasuke gasp. Now Taka was in shock. Rain continued.

"Naruto Sensei told me that my father would be proud of me for my accomplishments. My dreams of becoming a rape detective." There was a pause of silence.

"For someone who forces himself onto a child, and hurts the child, are low. But, for someone to rape a fellow ninja from your own village and not take the consequences... Are even lower than that." On those words, Rain left. Sasuke stood there, with no words.

At all.

_I wanna witness all of your dreams_

_Now that you've shown me_

_who I really am_

Rain returned to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village with ease. The gates were wide open, and as Rain passed the watchers of the gates, she was greeted by Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Mom!" Rain called, as she ran into her mother's arms. Sakura got down to her level, and began embracing the girl.

"How was your solo?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on Rain's shoulders.

"Great. Ran into someone along the way, but nothing serious happened. Naruto looked up to see the gates, and him and Kakashi froze. Rain felt the shock and turned around. She and Sakura froze, too.

He was right there.

Sasuke.

Rain ran towards him. Sasuke got on one knee, and accepted Rain's hug.

"DADDY!" Rain hollered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke placed a hand on the back of her head and began to pet her hair. Rain let go, as Sasuke stood up and accepted a hug from Sakura.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's words were the trigger to Sakura's tears. "I want to come home." Naruto and Kakashi looked at the couple, then back at Rain, with tilted heads. Rain looked at them with a smile. She placed a finger on her lips and said one thing.

"Shh."

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Naruto and Kakashi: What the hell did you do?**

**Rain: I'll never tell. Never.  
**


End file.
